


Entwined

by Nemirovitch



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, Hearts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemirovitch/pseuds/Nemirovitch
Summary: They're together during hard times and good times. They always will be.





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



“You're smiling.” Chirrut doesn't need to see Baze's face to know this, he can see it in his heart.

“Of course I'm smiling. I'm with you.” Baze moves his body slightly to make the most of their shared body heat. 

“Ah. So I am just an amusement to you?” Chirrut's voice is full of mirth as he tries to bait Baze.

There's a soft laugh in the darkness before Baze replies, “You make me happy.”

Silence for a moment, then Chirrut's hand finds Baze's arm around him. “As happy as you make me, my friend.”

There's peace around them in the forest and sparkling stars above them as they lie together. They sleep and rest to be ready for the new day ahead.

/*/

The freighter is cramped and in some undefined place in the corner or air vent something smells, but it'll do for now. Chirrut and Baze slump together exhausted, but out of immediate danger. Adrenaline still courses through their bodies, but calmness is within reach.

Chirrut breathes and feels the Force, yielding to it, letting himself be melded by it. He exhales, eyes closed, yet still alert.

There's a low mechanical hum in the air, a little discordant and out of time. He lets his mind follow the sound, listening to what it tells him.

There's another sound, this time it's the rhythm of footsteps approaching and he inclines his head as the footsteps stop at the doorway.

“Sorry this place is a dump, but the food's awesome,” the woman is old, and has the attitude of a survivor. She hands over a vacuum box. “Hope you can get some rest.”

Baze opens the lid and moans with delight as the aroma fills his nose. “Thank you, it smells incredible.”

The woman nods. “If you need anything else, lemme know.”

Chirrut points to a panel in the far corner of the hold. “There is a servo-mechanism with a loose part. I think you'll find that the actuator will run smoother if you fix it, not to mention the physical side-effects the sound is having.”

The woman listens for a moment, then goes over to the panel. “I'll be damned.” Tools clatter as she makes some adjustments. “That was a very low frequency sound, I'm amazed you could hear it, let alone pin-point it.”

“My man is good, really good,” Baze smiles.

/*/  
  


Their dwelling is small, and not well-furnished, but it serves them well. For Baze, all that matters is that Chirrut is by his side. He feels him breath in his sleep, slow and even. Peace and tranquility envelop him.

Chirrut's heart beats strong and even. The Force flows through him, through them both. The love they share is as strong as the Force. It binds them, unites them. Their journey together brings hazards and delights both. Their journey together forges the loyalty and love they feel for one another.

In his sleep, Chirrut feels Baze, he feels his heart beat steady. He feels the love radiate from him, a warmth and power that can't be dimmed. He doesn't know how their journey will end, but he will be grateful if he could share the road with him for a little while more. 


End file.
